Malachi Trifore
Appearance Fairly tall for his age, he generally has his hair down in an unwashed, unkempt manner. His hair is completely white, he is an albino. His eyes are tinted red due to the lack of pigment, but they are not blood red or anything ridiculous. His hair and face have clearly been weathered by the corroding sea winds as well as the constant sun beating down onto him. He usually wears boots with a long sleeve shirt and jacket with his pants tucked into the boots. He stands in an outgoing positive posture with his feet pointed outward and his back straight. He appears to be fairly muscular, but he is mostly just toned. His muscles clearly show if he has his shirt off. He has a warm and welcoming smile that makes you feel happy inside. Personality Incredibly friendly fellow, often greets people with a smile. Often he is very outgoing and enjoys the company of others. He has a cynical and slightly dark sense of humor but he always enjoys a good joke. The more tense a situation will get, generally, the more he will be relaxed and he will stop concentrating. Finds it incredibly annoying when people underestimate things or refuse to see the consequences of their actions. Doesn't like to see gore regularly, but he isn't really bothered by it. He can often be quite witty and charming at times, but he would never be considered the "class clown". Biography Mal was born and raised on a tiny fishing village floating on the grand line. The village was composed of several floating ships modge-podged together in a clumsy dangerous fashion. Life was hard here. Generally, they would catch enough fish to survive but it was very hard to actually sell any of it considering they were often simply in abandoned parts of the ocean. He grew up with several friends along the way but none of them were ever very ambitious. Mal learned from the various books that they had possession of, this made him moderately smart. He eventually came across an fictitious book about the adventures of pirates which is what sparked his inevitable downfall to leaving the village to claim his fortune among the high seas. We join him on his quest to find a crew, sail the seas and learn of the future to come. He now finds himself in the east blue, awaiting the oncoming adventure. Professions Primary Profession: Smith A Smith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing weapons, armors, or anything that’s made of metal. Primary Trait: (Rifle) A smith is proficient with one of the weapons they create, and can create techniques with this weapon, that exceed Rank 14. Secondary Profession: Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Additionally, they they tend to be well-connected in trading circles. Traits 'Professional Traits' Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. Profession Trait:(1 Trait) Forge Furnace : After spending that much time wielding weapons and having to put up with the extreme temperatures of the furnace, the character gains immunity to heat-based attacks similar to having an iron body. Any heat-based attack that wouldn’t damage iron won’t harm them. 'General Traits' Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. General Trait(2 Traits) Keen - This character's perception is boosted by 30%. General Trait '''(1 Trait) Technically Adept: Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Mal fights in a very systematic and analysed manner. He pinpoints weaknesses and exploits them to his advantage. He always prefers to fight a ranged battle, doing the most amount of damage in the least amount of time possible. When in close combat he relies on agility and reflexes to stay out of reach of the opponent. Quick strikes to the target's body and pot shots allow him to gain the upper hand in a battle. He will always try to disable an enemy before killing them, this is mostly because it is harder to kill a person than it is to maim them. He loves ship battles and often makes acrobatic and brash decisions during naval battle and during peak times of stress. All of his movements are in a constant state of flow and he always appears to be doing something. He doesn't fear the burn of gunpowder because of his immunity to fire. Character Stats Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Item Name Wet Blanket: (Starting Roll) This blanket would keep you warm if it wasn’t wet. As it is, it’ll protect you from a single fire or heat based attack before drying out and losing its powers. Iron Rifle '''(Starting): A long ranged wheel-lock rifle. The barrel is long and engraved with various fractals. The stock is a heavy piece of dark wood coated in a iron to give it weight and balance. The mechanism is an advanced powder loading lock system that allows mal to reload the gun more quickly than usual. Powder and a musket ball still have to be manually poured through the side loading chamber on the receiver. The gun has a small iron sights on top of it which is perfectly in tune for long distance shots. The wood that goes below the barrel of the gun is a deep brown with several metal bands joining it to the barrel. Ammo is contained inside of the stock of the gun. Techniques '''Heavy Shot (Rank 8): Long ranged. The user fires a large bullet out of the gun with more powder. The bullet used has a slight point to it with rifling allowing it to travel more quickly and more accurately. This attack is better at getting through something due to it's high velocity. This attack may not do as much damage to a human as it would an inanimate object because it would simply pass straight through a normal person. Simply put, it's a larger shot with significantly more powder put into the barrel. (cost 8) 'Fan the hammer '(Rank 8): The user wildly fires as many shots from their rifle as they can in no particular direction besides straight. This is only used in a panic and is fairly weak. He loads as much powder into the barrel as possible and simply fires shot after shot in rapid succession. Every shot only uses a partial powder load so it is fired at a much slower velocity and is much weaker. This is because partial loads are faster to put into the gun. Short ranged. (Cost 8) 'Close combat '(Rank 8): Tree uses the weight of the gun and fights with it as if it was a bo-staff. Mal swings the gun, holding the barrel with two hands as if it was a club. The weight of the butt is then slammed into the opponents side, attacking their arm. (Cost 8) Category:NPC